The highly interactive infrastructure of Administrative Core A will facilitate effective scientific, administrative and fiscal oversight for the two institutions that comprise the Midwest Sickle Cell Center. Specific functions include: 1) Execution of administrative and budgetary functions;2) Provide scientific leadership within the Midwest Sickle Cell Center through the combined efforts of the Project and Core Leaders (the Internal Advisory Committee) and the External Advisory Committee;3) Coordinate teleconferences and face-to-face meetings between the two sites comprising the Midwest Sickle Cell Center, as well as between the Midwest Sickle Cell Center and central Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (CSCC) activities;and 4) Develop, maintain and support a public and private access website that is linked to the Statistics and Data Management Center (SDMC). The operation of the proposed Sickle Cell Summer for Science Program for High School Students will take advantage of the existing infrastructure of two unique and highly successful summer high school programs: Apprenticeship in Medicine (AIM), a diversity program in place at the Medical College of Wisconsin, and the Ferring Scholars Program, an intense 3-year, meritbased, scientific mentoring program operated at Washington University School of Medicine. Each program annually will recruit 2 highly motivated students (4 total) for the Sickle Cell Summer for Science Program to cultivate their interests in the health care field.